Secrets and Such
by seddieseddiebyebye
Summary: Sam and Freddie have a little sleepover, and tell secrets to pass the time. Seddie fluff, one-shot. P.S. I accidentally deleted this story & lost my reviews, so if you previously reviewed this story, please review again!


**A/N: Hey all! So this is my first fanfic and, as mentioned in the summary, the idea for this little one-shot came to me in a daydream while my English teacher was talking about 2012 and aliens...she's weird like that. **

**Anyway, on with the story! P.S. This is all in Freddie's POV.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly does not now, nor will it ever, belong to me. No, I'm not crying, I just have something in my eye, like a twig...or a branch...**

I yawned, picking up the blanket off the sofa and dragging myself towards my room. Sam and I had just finished watching some crime murder movie, and since it was late, I'd convinced her to stay the night. It had to be fate that my mom got called into the hospital for a night shift; otherwise I'd be in serious trouble right now.

Walking down the hall, I heard a light noise that sounded like singing. My bedroom door was slightly open, so I nudged it and smiled when I saw Sam sitting up in my bed, wearing my sweatshirt and a pair of pyjama shorts, humming. When she saw me at the doorframe, she smiled back and continued humming.

"What's that supposed to be?" I asked, closing the door behind me and throwing the blanket on the bed.

She shrugged. "I have no idea," she replied, grasping the blanket and pulling it towards her, "I heard it on the radio this morning and the stupid tune has been stuck in my head all day."

"It must not have been an important song if you don't know what it is," I replied, yanking my shirt over my head and throwing it at the laundry basket. I turned back to Sam, and she was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You…don't sleep with a shirt on?" she said slowly, never breaking her gaze.

I smirked. "No. Why? Does it bother you?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. But…" she trailed off, looking me up and down, "if we end up making out all night, it's your fault, okay?"

"Responsibility noted." I lifted the bed covers and climbed in next to her, pulling her to my chest.

"Mmm," she sighed, a small smile forming on her face "you're so warm. I think I might keep you."

I snorted "Gee, thanks for the reassurance."

She rolled back onto her side, pulling me with her and putting her arms around my neck. My arm went over her waist, closing the distance between us. She closed her eyes.

"Benson?"

"Yeah?"

"You're awesome," she mumbled, smiling a little.

I laughed, kissing her nose. "You're awesome too, Puckett."

She lifted her head and pressed her lips against mine. I kissed her back eagerly, bringing my hand up to cup her cheek and make the kiss last longer. When she pulled away suddenly, I frowned.

"Why'd you stop?" I whined.

She smirked. "Aww, is Freddie sad he didn't get any more action?" she teased, pinching my sides playfully.

"No," I replied, "you initiated it, remember?"

"Excuse me, whose fault did we decide it would be if we got started?"

"Well, mine, but I regret nothing," I murmured, kissing her again.

She smiled as she moved her lips against mine, her hands running up and down my chest. I rested my hand on the curve of her hip, squeezing and pulling her closer every now and then. Every time Sam and I kissed, there were fireworks. This time felt different in a good way, more passionate. I loved making out with Sam, plus the fact that the awkward adolescent years had been extremely good to her body was an added bonus. And even though she made me pay for it later, I always told her she was beautiful.

About ten minutes later, we pulled apart and I couldn't help but laugh at her messy hair and swollen lips. I must have looked the same because she laughed as well.

"Now THAT was fun," she said, fanning herself theatrically.

"Yeah it was," I replied. I watched her as she sat up and pulled my sweatshirt over her head, revealing a light blue tank top, lying back down next to me after throwing it across the other side of the room.

"We've got a problem," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not tired anymore."

I smirked. "That is a problem."

She thought for a moment. "Tell me a secret," she finally said.

"A secret?"

"Yeah, you tell one, I'll tell one, until we fall asleep," she explained, snuggling closer to me.

"Any secret?"

"Mhmm."

"Alright." I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. "Secret number one," I whispered, "I don't like fish."

"Okay," Sam giggled, "Umm…I don't like school."

"Not a secret, baby."

"I thought it was."

"I'll accept it anyway," I said, shifting slightly. "Next secret, hmm...I'm really happy you're sleeping over tonight."

She kissed me quickly. "I'm happy I'm sleeping over tonight too."

I opened my eyes and saw that hers were open too. She pulled away, her expression dazed. "Cross-eyed," she explained when I frowned. I nodded, lifting my hand from her waist to her cheek, brushing stray hairs away and rubbing circles with my thumb.

"Was that a secret?" I asked.

"What, that I can cross my eyes? I guess so." She smiled. "Baby, these are bad secrets."

We were quiet for a minute, just staring at each other, until she finally spoke up.

"Can I tell another secret? A better one?" she asked. I nodded.

She hesitated, biting her lip.

"Don't laugh," she said, narrowing her eyes at me. "You're…the first person I've ever really felt…you know…safe with."

My eyes widened slightly. I made Sam Puckett feel safe? And I was the first person to do so? She wasn't kidding, this WAS a better secret.

"Really?" I replied, wrapping a curl of her hair around my finger.

"Yeah." She met my eyes again. "Whenever I'm in a bad mood, or upset about something, you always tell me that everything is going to be okay and…I don't feel scared anymore."

Well this was new. I'd seen a vulnerable Sam before, but never like this. It was as if all her walls had collapsed. Maybe it was because it was now 2am, or because we were alone, but it felt nice that she was actually opening up to me.

I kissed her softly, cupping her cheek. When I pulled away, I saw that a tear had fallen down her face.

"Baby, please don't cry," I whispered, wiping her cheek with my thumb. She looked at me, her blue eyes shining.

"I feel like such a loser," she laughed.

"You're not a loser. Everyone has a soft side, even tough, abrasive Puckett women," I said, nudging her.

"Not true, I've never seen my mom cry," she pointed out.

I smiled. "Can I tell you a secret of mine now? It's pretty big; I think you'll like it."

She nodded slowly, watching me cautiously. I took a deep breath.

"I love you, Sam," I said softly, "more than anything. You mean the world to me, and that's never going to change."

She gasped a little, her eyes wide. That was the first time either of us had ever said the 'L' word, and even though it was always there, we had never said it out loud. Suddenly, she pressed her lips against mine, hesitantly pulling away. When I opened my eyes, she was smiling.

"I love you, too," she finally said, "so much."

I kissed her again, her hand stroking my face.

"Freddie?" she said in between kisses.

"Hmm?"

"I'm tired now," she admitted, pulling away and nestling her head into my neck.

"Okay." I put my arms around her and pulled her as close to me as possible. "Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"I love you, Freddie," she mumbled against my skin.

I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you more."

**Review? Positive reviews make me happy! And so do the negative ones! Or as I like to call them, "constructive criticism" ;)**


End file.
